Heaven's Price
by moonlightmagic13
Summary: Kagome had always been an outcast; a granddaughter of an aging priest, who didn't care what other people thought. Sesshomaru had always been popular until he got into trouble and is forced to work at a shrine. Can they find love or will her secret ruin it
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Inuyasha or any of the Inuyasha characters**

**Rated M for future chapters................**

**AN: This is my first fan fic and while I do appreciate constructive criticism I do not like rude reviews that are nothing but useless and hurtful. I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

It was dark and silent as twilight should be. The sound of a roaring engine shatters the peace, as red Zr1 corvette speeds down the dirt road heading towards the group of cars parked in the ally. Three teenagers, two boys and one girl, could be seen drinking as they watched the corvette skid to a stop in front of them. The driver of the corvette opened the door and stepped out. He was beautiful even for inu youkai, with long silver hair that reached down to his ankles and the most captivating shade of golden eyes accented by purple eyelids. On his forehead adorned a blue crescent moon accompanied by two blue strips along both of his cheeks.

"It's about time you showed up Sesshoumaru. I was beginning to think you chickened out on us," sneered Inuyasha, his younger half- brother. Inuyasha looked much the same as his older brother with long silver hair and bronze colored eyes. He was slightly shorter and held no markings on his face being only part inu.

Sesshoumaru gave him a bored look and turned to the dark haired half-demon named Naraku, "Are we going to do this or must I have to listen to this insufferable half-breed talk." He said in a jaded tone.

"Ya, we have the spray paint right here," said Kikyo adoringly, as she tried to touch Sesshoumaru.

"Inuyasha", growled Sesshoumaru. "Control your priestess whore before I remove her form my presence."

"WHAT!" yelled Inuyasha. "Don't you dare call my girlfriend a fucking whore you bastard."

"Silence half-breed," said Sesshoumaru with an agitated tone as he grabbed a spray paint can from Kikyo and walk gracefully over to the familiarly brick building. Inuyasha stalked after him followed by Kikyo and Naraku each armed with a spray paint can.

"I can't believe were doing this what if we get caught," whispered Kikyo nervously.

"We won't" stated Sesshoumaru in complete confidence.

"_That human bitch will get what she deserves, thinking that she a mere human can tell this Sesshoumaru what to do", thought Sesshoumaru smugly ._

"I can't wait to see the look on the principle's face tomorrow at school when she sees this." laughed Naraku.

They were almost done when they heard a noise.

"Who's here?' questioned the security guard as he flashed his flash light at them.

"Fuck," cursed Inuyasha.

"Everyone run!" yelled Naraku as the security guard began to approach the teens. The teens dropped what they were doing and ran to their cars. They all started their cars and sped down the road. All but one, Sesshoumaru's convertible wasn't starting.

"Damn it," Sesshoumaru silently cursed as he frantically tried to start the ignition. _"Why isn't it starting?" "It was working just fine a few hours ago" _His thoughts were cut short as the security guard tapped on his car window with a flashlight.

"Son, you best not give me any trouble and step out of the car," ordered the security guard.

Sesshoumaru smirked, _"Stupid human you think you have captured me, pathetic," _and with that thought, Sesshoumaru, using his demonic speed opened the passenger door and ran down the road. However, he didn't anticipate the car that was turning the corner until it was too late. With a sickening crash, Sesshoumaru was hit full force by the speeding car and blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2

Sesshoumaru awoke the next day to the strong scent of anaesthetics and humans. The only outward dislike he showed was a slight crinkle in his nose. He sat up as the dizziness slowly subsided. A sudden movement out of the corner of his eye caught his attention. He shifted his gaze to a doctor standing a few feet away holding a clipboard in his hands.

Narrowing his eyes Sesshoumaru coldly stated, "If you value your life human you will tell this Sesshoumaru where he is."

The doctor giving him a calculating glance and said," you're at the hospitable and frankly you should be glad your alive." Pausing as he leafed through the papers and continued, "It seems that the car hit you on your left side breaking three ribs and puncturing your left lung. If the security guard hadn't found you right away even with your demon healing abilities you would be dead now." He watched Sesshoumaru to gauge his reaction to the news but finding none said, "I'll just have to give you a physical examination and ask you a few questions and then you're free to go." The doctor began his physical examination with a not so willing patient and after attempting to ask question with little to no response he gave up.

Sesshoumaru scoffed at him, before turning his back to the doctor. "You are dismissed human I have no further need of you and your petty questions."

The doctor began to walk away but stopped, "O and one more thing, your father called. He wanted to relay this message to you," he said as he handed a note to Sesshoumaru. The doctor left leaving Sesshoumaru alone in the room. Opening the note it read:

**Sesshoumaru,**

**I was informed late last night that you have managed to not only get yourself admitted into the hospital but also it seems you have vandalized school property. I will not let this go unpunished however; the principle has informed me she has a suitable punishment for you. Tomorrow you are to report to her before school starts. If you decided to ignore this punishment you are sadly mistaken.**

**Lord InuTashio**

Sesshoumaru, growled softly in annoyance before dissolving the note with his acid. He was beyond pissed why should he Sesshoumaru, son of Lord InuTashio, have to face punishment because a human woman demanded it. It was……….. beneath him.

He elegantly rose from the hospital bed and proceeded out the door. He was not all surprised to see the group of anxious high school girls holding flowers and other trivial gifts. He inwardly groaned he was in no mood to deal with these weak human girls. Quickly scanning the crowd, he spotted the person he was looking for, Inuyasha. He swiftly walked over to him ignoring the shouts of, "We love you Sesshoumaru" and "We knew you'd be okay." Together Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru left the hospital leaving behind the group of hysterical girls."

* * *

It was a warm Sunday afternoon. A young woman of 17 years could be seen sweeping the front entrance to the Higurashi shrine. She had waist length black hair and if looked at closely you could see the faint tinge on blue in it. Her eyes were a deep sapphire blue that held a serene expression. She wore a traditional style priestess garb which gently embraced her slim figure and highlighted her almost deathly pale skin.

"_It's hard to believe I've lived here my whole life," she thought. "If grandpa hadn't found me after my parents died in that horrible plane crash, I would have ended up at an orphanage." Tears started to sprang from her sapphire pools, "he lost two people he really cared about and soon he'll lose another." A look of determination crossed her face "No! I can't think like that I promised him I'd stay strong."_

Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard her name called," Kagome….. Kagome where are you?"

"I'm coming grandpa," she shouted. Taking the broom in her hand she began to walk up the numerous steps to the shrine. _"These steps keep getting more strenuous everyday," she sighed to herself._ Finally reaching the top, she took a long deep breath and glanced over to her grandfather who was also the priest at Higurashi shrine.

Giving her a worried look he said, "I told you not to overdue it, Kagome. We don't want a repeat of last time."

"Grandpa please, you promised you wouldn't bring it up." "This was my decision not yours at least let me pretend just for once that everything is alright." Kagome said a little too harshly. Seeing his sadden face she added, "I'm sorry grandpa I know how hard this is for you but please stop worrying." "I'm fine right now really."

Sighing in defeat he gave a small smile, "Alright dear I promise I won't bring it up again."

She smiled and gave him a hug before heading inside the house to start dinner and homework.

* * *

**AN: I know these are short but I hate drowning the story with a lot of meaningless information.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews it's good to know someone likes you stories. Like I said if you guys have any suggestions let me know I'll take them into consideration especially since I'm new to writing stories. **

* * *

The sky appeared to be cloaked in a dark blanket. The moon looked like a glowing beacon against the night, and its light became increasingly unbearable as one moved in its direction.

A giant inu youkai bound along the sky effortlessly, jumping from star to star, his silver coat glistened in the moonlight. He liked to be near the moon for the moon was always silent something he could relate to.

A dark- haired girl sat on his mighty back, her arms somewhat apprehensively slung around his muscular neck. The long silver fur blew into her face, quickly drying the tears that the wind had driven into her eyes by the fast pace of the ride. Cautiously, the girl looked down and recognized the earth, a tiny blue marble in the game of the universe.

The Inu youkai roared loudly into the night. He was happy when he felt Kagome on his back. Suddenly, the girl sensed that the steps of the dog had become calmer, and she felt as though she were floating. She felt so secure; she let go of the dog's neck and held on to just to the fur. Fascinated, she observed the heavens and believed, for that moment, she was the happiest person on earth. All of a sudden and without warning, the giant inu youkai took a mighty leap over a fallen star.

Unprepared, Kagome lost her grip and began to fall. "Hellllp!" With all her might Kagome tried to scream, but no sound came out of her mouth. In panic, she tried to stop her fall by waving her arms, but inevitably the blue marble-sized earth she was approaching with great speed grew larger and larger. Full of fear, she called out once again to her inu youkai. But still she had no voice.

Just as she was about to hit the earth, Kagome sat straight up. She was covered in sweat and, at first, had no idea where she was. She looked around the dark room without recognizing anything, but the rhythmic ticking of her old- fashioned alarm clock brought her back to reality. As she reached for the light switch, she breathed a sigh of relief and fell back on her bed.

"Thank goodness, just a dream!" she gasped. Her throat was dry as cotton, and her heart was pounding a mile a minute. She took a deep breath; she pushed her blankets awkwardly to the side, and got up.

She slowly opened the door of her room and tiptoed barefoot across the creaking hallway, listening carefully to see if she had awakened her grandpa. Outside, everything was silent. She breathed a sigh of relief,_ "No sense in getting grandpa even more worried," she hurriedly thought, _and tiptoed back to her room, and disappeared into her bathroom.

Kagome stared into her mirror, made a funny face, and stuck out her tongue. "Man Kagome, you've seen better days," she sighed dejectedly. The teen turned on the cold water and splashed her face. Before turning off the faucet, she drank a few sips of water, and felt a little better. Another glance in the mirror showed her a dripping- wet teenager with wild bed hair and baggy eyes. _"I defiantly need to get more sleep but these nightmares keep me up. I should try to go to bed now I have school in the morning," she nodded, as if agreeing with herself, and made her way back to bed. _The last thing she did was look at her alarm clock which read a quarter to four in the morning After that she fell into a deep sleep from which she was awakened two hours later by the load ringing of her alarm clock.

"Oh, be quiet," she muttered. Her arm reached for the clock, she shut it off, turned over, and went back to sleep. Five minutes later she was gently nudged by her fat cat Bouyo.

"Alright! Alright! I'm getting up," she yelled as she yanked the covers off her warm body sending chills down her back. Kagome got up with a soft murmur and stared at her clothes with sleep-filled eyes. Pulling clothes at random, not caring what she looked like, she made her way downstairs. Smelling the air she said, "Looks like grandpa made breakfast," *Sniff* "Smells like onigiri, my favorite!"

Walking into the kitchen she was greeted by her grandpa. They talked and ate for awhile until grandpa look at his watch.

"Kagome, aren't you going to be late its 7:30 school stats at 8:00," he exclaimed. Kagome look horrified, _"was it really that late."_

"Grandpa I got to go!" "I'll see you when I get home. Love you," she said as she grabbed her car keys and dashed out the door.

"Wait! Kagome," "I forgot to tell you that one of your classmates is going to be helping us at the shrine," but his news fell on deaf ears, as Kagome had already left.

* * *

A shrill bang rang in the distance singling the student body that classes were about to begin. Sesshoumaru got out of his corvette and started slowly walking to the school building known as Shikon High.

It was a small but very impressive school with beautiful scenery surrounding the school. It was composed of three building: the main building where the students' classrooms were, the library, and the gym.

The hallways were empty except for the few students scrambling to get to class. Sesshoumaru glimpsed at the clock on the left-hand side of the hall. _"8:00….. Hm I believe I'll let that human bitch wait on me for our little meeting," he smirked. _Sesshoumaru leaned against the wall with a look of total indifference.

Suddenly a whirlwind of black hair rammed into him, knocking them both to the ground. Kagome groaned, _"What did I just run into." _Her gaze shifted from a toned stomach to a boy with long silver hair and golden eyes. A look of pure disgust graced his delicate almost feminine face.

"_O my God I think this is Sesshoumaru."_ "I'm so sorry I didn't…..,"

"Cease your apology wench and remove yourself from this Sesshoumaru at once," he said with ice laced in his voice.

Kagome's miko aura began to rise along with her anger. "Excuse me, my name is not wench its Ka- Go-Me and what gives you the right to talk to me like I am beneath you." she yelled.

"You humans are all the same weak and useless, thus you are beneath me," he sneered.

"You're hatred for my kind sickens me. I'd rather be weak and useless then be an arrogant, self- centered, ice prick like you!" she shot back.

Sesshoumaru aura rose as his eye began to bleed red,_ "How dare she insult this Sesshoumaru. She will pay with her life."_

Before Kagome could react she was dangling in the air, Sesshoumaru's hand clutching her throat. Kagome tried to pry his hands off by sending sparks of her miko energy, but he seemed unfazed.

"Prepare to die human," as his grip around her neck tightened ready to snap it in half when she starting laughing, almost mockingly at him.

A smile graced her face, "I already have."


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Hey guys, sorry I haven't written in 2 months. It's just been really hard right now. One of my very close friends committed suicide and I'm just starting to move on. I guess the saying is true, "you really don't miss something until it's gone." Plus with school and cramming for school it can get kind of hectic. Anyways, I tried to make this chapter a little bit longer so i hope you like it. **

Sesshoumaru's utter surprise at the bizarre statement the girl had said caused him to be off guard and his usual icy demeanor to drop. Before he could ask her what she meant, the sound of clicking heels was approaching them fast.

"SESSHOUMARU!" yelled a stout woman of 5'2, "Just what do you think you are doing! Put her down immediately. I will have none of this nonsense in my school, both of you in my office now!"

Sesshoumaru looked at the principle with pure hatred and dropped Kagome not to gently on to the cool hard marble floor.

Bending down he whispered into Kagome's ear, "You should be glad that our beloved principle was here to save you. However, next time you won't be so lucky."

Kagome sent him a death glare, "Bring it on."

Getting up as gracefully as she could, Kagome picked herself off the ground and turned to the principle. "Ms. Kaede, I believe there has been a misunderstanding. Obviously you meant Sesshoumaru in your office not me."

"Is your hearing that weak wench, she clearly stated the both of us. Might I suggest a hearing aid maybe then you'll be able to hear decently," sneered Sesshoumaru.

"Shut-up and go play with your chew toy, dog!" shouted Kagome.

They were both too distracted to notice a furious principle getting angrier by the second. "Enough! I have had it both of you report to my office before I expel you both from this school!" screamed Kaede as she marched into her office, followed closely by Kagome and Sesshoumaru.

Kaede sat down in her burgundy colored chair at her desk, and gestured for Sesshoumaru and Kagome to take the other two chairs across from her. Looking at Sesshoumaru she pulled out a police report and slid it across the table towards him.

"It says there in that police report that you were not only drinking on school property but vandalizing it as well. I warned you Sesshoumaru that if you continued on this path that there would be dire consequences. Being the gracious woman that I am, I decided not to press charges. However, this is where you come into play Kagome, as of now Sesshoumaru will work after school at your shrine until he learns his lesson.

"B.. that could take centuries," Kagome sputtered at the shocking news. "This isn't fair! I didn't do anything wrong so why am I being punished? My grandfather would never agree to this…this foolishness!"

"I'm afraid he already has," stated Kaede. She glanced at Sesshoumaru, "And what do you have to say, for one so opinionated I am surprised you are so quiet?"

Sesshoumaru's aura radiated rage. _How dare this insolent bitch tell me, the great Sesshoumaru, what to do! I will not lower myself to work with human filth, let only be near one. How I would love to wring that old hag's neck as my poison slowly seeped through her body destroying her from the inside out. _A small smirk adorned his face, "_Yes that would be a very pleasing. "Maybe I should give it a try," _as he flexed his claws poison gathering at the tips.

"I will have no part in this wench. Take your punishment to someone who deserves it," scoffed Sesshoumaru as he stood up to leave.

"Sit down, Sesshoumaru! If you fail to complete your punishment not only will I expel you, but I will press charges. I highly doubt you would get into any decent college with that on your record," smugly replied Kaede.

Sesshoumaru sent her a look of pure hatred but remained silent.

"Good, I take your silence as an agreement." Turning to Kagome, "Expect Sesshoumaru to be waiting for you after school so that you may show him where you live, now both of you off to class!"

Kagome and Sesshoumaru stood up and departed from her office. They glanced at each other once before turning their noses up at each other and going in the opposite directions.

Once she was a good distance away from Sesshoumaru she let out a soft sigh._" Thinks are going to get interesting with him around. I just hope I don't purify his pompous. _Sighing again, Kagome slowly made her way to her class. "_I hate being late. All those kids staring at me it's so unnerving," _she thought as she opened the door to her class room, forgetting all about what had transpired recently.

The shrill sound of the school bell rang, signaling the students that school was over, students were rushing and scrambling out of there seats, hastily grabbing their books and running out of the classroom. All the students had left but one black-haired girl who sported a thoughtful expression as she put her books in her book bag with care.

"_What a relief. I thought this day would never end," she thought as she smiled to herself. _Picking up her book bag, she walked out of the classroom and headed over to her locker where a lone figure with long silver hair was standing. _"How could I have forgotten! Great! And here I thought I might be able to have a peaceful afternoon." _Letting out a heavy sigh, she approached him.

Sesshoumaru was leaning regally against Kagome's locker. He knew Kagome was approaching him before he saw her. Her distinct scent of jasmine with a hint of something he couldn't quiet place filled his nose. _"She has a nice scent," he thought absentmindedly. "Wait! Why would I be thinking such things about human filth? I must not have gotten enough sleep today."_ He was abruptly brought out of his thoughts when he sensed Kagome in front of him a small smile on her face.

"Hey, I know we didn't exactly get off on the right foot, but if you want this punishment to be easy we need to be on at least mutual grounds," said Kagome.

Sesshoumaru staring blankly at her, he replied with a simple "Hn."

"Fine don't say anything thing," huffed Kagome.

Turning on her heels, she began to walk out the entrance of the school. When she didn't hear Sesshoumaru, she turned around to see him still leaning against her locker.

"Hurry up will you, I don't have all day!" shouted Kagome.

Before she could even blink, Sesshoumaru was standing right in front of her.

"Don't presume you can order this Sesshoumaru around miko," he stated coldly.

Glaring at him she said, "You can hate me all you want, Sesshoumaru I don't give a damn what you think," and with that she began to head to entrance to the school again.


	5. Chapter 5

**Dear readers, **

**Sorry for the extremly long update I'm doing this best I can, but now that school is out I should be posting more :)**

**Also as some of you guessed, Yes, the beginning part of the story was based off of A Walk to Remeber. However, I personally have only seen the beginning and the very end of it. Also futher note: the story may or may not come to an end like the movie but as you all know Kagome and Sesshoumaru are completly different characters so naturally the story will have a mind of its own. What happens happens... **

* * *

"_I can't believe my luck of all people I had to get stuck with it had to be probably the most pompous__ asshole on campus," _Kagome thought as she glanced over to her silent companion in the passenger seat.

Felling her staring at him he glanced over, "Shouldn't you be keeping your eyes on the road before you get us killed. I want to ensure that when I die it will be away from human filth like you," he spat at her.

Feeling her miko aura rise with her angered emotions, Kagome could sense her control over her miko powers slipping. "I promised I would take you to and from school today so you knew where I lived to be nice. And this is the thanks I get! You act like this was my fault. I wasn't the one who got his ass caught by the police for vandalizing," she shouted.

"Silence wench, this Sesshomaru has had it with your insults to his person. You will siese this insolent behavior at once. May I remind who is more powerful and higher ranked then you," mocked Sesshomaru.

Gripping the wheel tightly she shouted, "Look here ice lord I'm tired of this I'm better then you crap. I can't imagine how anyone can even live with your fridge arrogant ass. Why can't…"suddenly she broke out into a fit of coughing and let go of the steering wheel.

Sesshomaru quickly grabbed the wheel and avoided a head on collision with another car. As the car slowly rolled to a stop Sesshomaru was able to focus his sense elsewhere, "Why does it not surprise me that a human filth such as yourself can't even be trusted to…" he words dyed on his tongue as he smelt her blood. _"Why does this human smell of blood I sense no injury?"_ A shaky cough interrupted his thought as the figure hunched over in the driver seat began to sit up.

Wiping the blood from her mouth on her sleeve, Kagome was utterly mortified. _"I can't believe he of all people witnessed that. What am I going to tell him now? Quick Kagome think of something," _thought Kagome. Giving him a nervous glance she could see him looking at her with a questioning gaze, "I uh have bronchitis. I really really bad case of bronchitis," she managed to spit out. Seeing him raise his eyebrow, she said quietly, "Just drop it okay."

He knew she was lying through her teeth but said nothing of it, _"What is this human hiding? To think she would delude me with simple lies is ignorance on the human's part. But why did I feel a jolt in my heart when I smelled her blood? I disgust myself with these thoughts that have any sort of worry for that human, and yet why is she constantly in them?"_

Seeing Sesshomaru gazing out the window, Kagome took the hint and started the car back up as they continued on their way to the shrine.

* * *

The human girl pulled up to a shrine and turned off the car. Fiddling with her keys, Sesshomaru could feel the waves of nervousness rolling off her. "Speak human I have more important things to do then waste my time sitting here with you."

"Well I was wondering… if uh maybe you could not mention what happened in the car with my grandfather," she pleaded with him.

"_So__… it seems I can use this to my advantage. Yes, I can get this pathetic human to do my biding. How convenient,"_ he smirked to himself. But when he looked into her azure colored eyes he was shock to see the emotions that which words couldn't describe. He could see right into her soul and saw her desperation and overwhelming sorrow. He was utterly captivated. Never in his life had he seen a human with such emotion. Inwardly sighing, "Very well human I will not tell your grandfather of this incident."

"Thank you Sesshomaru,"she let out a breath she didn't even know she was holding and got out of the car. "This is Higurashi Shrine," she said with a smile.

"I'm well aware of that girl. Do you think my superior sense could not detect the holy power emanating from this shrine? It reeks of your human stench," he said wrinkling his nose in disgust.

"Why do you have to be an asshole all the time? Listen here Fluffy I don't know why you got an icicle stuck up your ass, but keep it up with that pompous act of yours and will see …"she was cut short by her grandfather.

"Kagome… Kagome! Is that you I hear shouting down there. Come here and introduce me to our new helper and stop insulting our guest, Kagome you know better then that. Stop wasting time and hurry up we have work to do," and with the old priest retuned to the shrine.

Kagome stood there gawking at her grandfather's back, _"I can't believe he took Sesshomaru side. I'm his granddaughter for god's sake. _Sighing Kagome turned to a smirking Sesshomaru, "Don't say it, Sesshomaru or I swear I'll…I'll …"

"You'll do what human yell at me more. Next time you make a threat at me at least make it a good one." Sesshomaru began to walk up the stairs calling over his shoulder, "Girl did you hear your grandfather we have work to do. Stop wasting time." He smirked when he heard an anger huff and footsteps following behind him. _"This will be an interesting afternoon,"_ he thought as he continued up the many stairs.

* * *

_4 hours later…__…_

Never in his life did he, the great Sesshomaru, think that he would be lowering himself do something like this. As soon as the reached the top of the shrine's stairs the girl's grandfather emerged with a huge list of minuscule tasks ranging from sweeping the shrine to chronologically arranging all of the shrines inventory. He had a sneaking suspicion that the girl was behind it.

Oh how he loathed that girl. After he had been giving that long list of chores, that girl insisted to her grandfather that if he was working at a shrine he should wear the appropriate attire. Now dressed in what looked to be what the grandfather himself wore, he now felt like an idiot.

Sighing to himself, Sesshomaru glanced at the list to find just one task remaining, pulling weeds. He could almost hear the wench laughing at him now. When this was over he was going to kill that girl.

Kagome watched Sesshomaru from her bedroom window, praising herself for her brilliant ingenuity, laughing as Sesshomaru practically feel on the ground trying to pull a stubborn weed out. _"For one with such good looks he is a real pain in the ass. I wonder why he is so cold especially to humans. God Kagome, there you go again thinking about things that shouldn't matter anymore. Your time is almost up now is not the time to be involving yourself with other peoples affairs." _Nodding her head like she was agreeing with herself, Kagome turned away from the window suddenly feeling tired. "I guess that means time for a nap," she said lying down on her bed as sleep overcame her.

Sesshomaru was beyond pissed. After finally finishing his work for the day, he comes to find that the wench is asleep in her bedroom. _"How is this Sesshomaru supposed to go home without any means up transportation? I am too tired to walk and my car is parked at school. She was to take me to my car after this. Figures this Sesshomaru can't depend on a simple human for anything. _Sighing to himself, _"I might as well call the half-breed he can be of use for once."_ Taking out his cell phone Sesshomaru began to dial in Inuyasha's number when he was interrupted by a light tap on his shoulder.

"Sorry I fell asleep on you like that. I guess I was more tired then I thought, but a promise is a promise and I told you I would take you to your car," yawned Kagome as she stretched her arms.

Sesshomaru was floored, _"So the human kept her promise after all. Maybe she is different then her kind, but something is off about her and I intend to find it."_

"_God why does he keep staring at me like that did I do something wrong, jeez all I said was I'd keep my promise." _Not knowing what else to do Kagome began to fidget with her keys.

Sesshomaru could sense the girl getting nervous, _"As it should be_," smirking to himself. "Very well human see to it that this transgression does not happen again," he exclaimed as he began to hide down the stairs.

"_Why does he always have to leave me behind? I'm even the one driving here. He is such an asshole,"_ sighing she headed after him.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I know you would like me to write more and I really did try but it seems that when I feel I am at a good stoping point I tend to not come up with anything else. Sorry :(**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys like I promised I tried to update as soon as possible. **

**Thanks for the reviews and tips. I really appreciate the constructive criticism. Once again I'm sorry I can't write longer ones. This is my first fanfic and it's tough especially trying to portray too completely opposite characters. **

**Also right not I'm mainly trying to develop Sesshoumaru and Kagome and less on Inuyasha and them. Since they are only the subordinate characters I feel that if I focused on them right away it would draw away from the real characters Kagome and Sesshoumaru which is what the main focal point of this story is about. **

**Special thanks too : blue and zenfluence**

* * *

After taking Sesshomaru back to his car, with not even a thank you from him, Kagome headed home.

By the time she had reached the last stair it was well passed all the lights off she hoped that her grandpa didn't forget to keep the door unlocked.

Kagome walked to the door of the shrine. Trying the lock on the door, she realized it was locked. "Great just what I need to be locked out of my own house, she moaned in desperation as she tried to search for an alternate route inside the house. Seeing none, Kagome went to the only place she knew that had shelter, the shrines cellar. "_Ugh, I hate this place it gives me the creeps,"_ she thought as she heaved open the rusted cellar door_. _

"_I can't believe my grandpa actually let his friend live down here while his friend was in between jobs. At least there's a TV and a couch that I can sleep on."_ Glancing around the room, she really didn't feel tired yet. _"Maybe I should do some exploring. Who knows what kind of junk grandpa stores down here." _Laughing to herself_, "I bet he has some sutras laying around here somewhere,"_ and with that she began to explore.

After rummaging in the boxes for an hour or so, the thrill of discovering unknown treasures began to fade. "I guess I should probably get some sleep. I have school tomorrow," she said as she got up to leave she saw a dusted box in the corner that she had missed. _"I wonder what's in here,"_ she thought as she blew the dust off of it. Kagome's Home Videos it read. _"I can't believe this is down here. I wonder why my grandpa didn't mention this before." _Yanking open the box, Kagome quickly scanned the box and choose the video labeled: Kagome's birth. Sliding the video into the video cassette player, Kagome eagerly pressed play.

An anxious young man face appeared on the screen. Distant voices could be heard in the background. "Is this thing on, oh wait I see the recording light," the young man said as he laughed at himself. The words "Push" could be heard as the young man's attention focuses on his wife in labor. "Push one last time the baby is almost there," shouted the doctor.

The scream of a newborn baby broke the still silence of the room.

"Congratulations," said the doctor, "it's a girl."

After cleaning off the baby, they handed the baby girl to her new mother. Smiling the women looked with a loving expression at the life she had brought into this world. "I'll name her Kagome," she said. Looking up at her husband, she could see an expression of pride at the family that had now been complete.

The TV went blank and Kagome ejected the video placing it back in the box she took out another one and placed it in the video cassette player.

A three year old Kagome could be seen holding hands with her dad. Looking at the video camera Kagome said excitedly, "Look mommy, look, there's the tigers! I love the zoo don't you daddy!"

Her father gave her a soft smile," Of coarse honey anything with you is the best," tapping her nose with his finger.

Giving a little giggle, Kagome grabbed her father's hand and skipped down the road. Her "Oooos" and "Awws" brought yet another smile to her father's face.

"_To think that these memories were down her the whole time and I never knew until know," _Kagome sadly thought as she watched the remainder on the second video and placed in a third video titled: Kagome's Fourth Birthday.

The scene opened up with the singing of a happy birthday from her mother and father. Bringing out a huge Winnie the Pooh cake, her parents said, "Make a wish honey your four years old. I can't believe how big you've gotten." The now four year old Kagome took a deep breath and managed to only blow three out of the four candles.

Kagome looked at the candles and then burst into tears, "Mommy I can't make a wish now I didn't blow out all the candles," she wailed tears running down her cheek.

Blowing out the last candle her mother said, "Look sweet heart I blow out your last one. No need to get upset," she said smiling.

Giving her mom a big huge, she closed her eyes tightly and made a wish. When she was down she opened her eyes.

"Kagome what did you wish for sweetie?" her father asked.

"I can't tell you," in a sing-songy manner "Or else it won't come true silly daddy," she giggled.

Kagome turned to her mother to see her cutting the cake. "I want cake please. With lots and lots of ice cream," she shouted.

"Hold you horses kiddo we've got plenty of time," her father said.

"Okay daddy," huffed Kagome.

After finishing their cake and ice cream Kagome shouted, "Mommy can I open my presents now! Pretty please!"

"Alright sweetie, go run and get your present. It's under daddy's and mommy's bed," her mom said.

"Yea!" Kagome squealed running up the stairs as fast as she could almost tripping on the last stairs. When she came back downstairs she was holding a porcelain doll, "Wow mommy she's so pretty. She looks just like me." And indeed she did with soft raven locks, azure colored eyes, and plush red cheeks.

"Do you like her?" her dad asked smiling at Kagome's reaction.

"I love her daddy! Thank you mommy too," and with that she jumped and hugged both her parents. "I love you so much!"

"We love you too Kagome, "her parents said.

The TV went blank and Kagome stared at the empty television, tears threatening to spring forth from her eyes wishing the video could continue. How had she missed her parents so much since the plane crash. Watching the videos brought back painful memories that she had locked away and all but tried to forget them.

**Flashback…. **

"Kagome, honey, say bye to mommy and daddy. We have a plane to catch and we don't want to be late, said a middle aged woman.

A man slightly older then the woman turned to her, "Dear with have to hurry up you know how traffic can be at this time."

"I know, I know but I promised her I'd wait for her. What on earth could she be doing up there," exclaimed the woman.

The doorbell rings and the man opened the door to find a greasy old man with a name tag with Hal on it.

"Are you Mr. and Mrs. Higurashi, sir?"

"Yes we are," stated Mr. Higurashi.

"Your taxi has arrived, Mr. Higurashi. May I recommend we leave as soon as possible. I heard a terrible accident on the radio a few minutes ago. Heck will be lucky to even make it to the airport on time."

Glancing at his watch and then to his wife he called for Kagome one last time with no answer. Sighing he looked at his wife. "Dear, you heard the man. If we don't get in the taxi now were not going to make our flight."

Giving one last look at the stairs Mrs. Higurashi called for Kagome a final time. Hearing no answer she said, "I guess your right honey, will see her soon enough when we get back."

Taking that as an indication to leave, Hal grabbed their luggage and headed outside followed closely by the Higurashis.

"I can't wait to show mommy and daddy the card I made them. There going to be so happy when they see it and every time they miss me they'll see my card and think of me," smiled a six year old Kagome. Hearing her mom call her, she sped up trying to finish the card as fast as she could. Dumping the enter glitter container on the card, she dashed out the door, a trial of glitter following in her wake.

Racing down the stairs as fast as her little legs could go, she reached the door to find no one there. Looking out the window, she could see the taxi pulling away.

Flinging the door open, she ran outside shouting, "Mommy, daddy, wait for me! Come back! Don't leave me! But it was too late; the taxi had already turned the corner.

The little girl stared in desperation at the corner the taxi rounded, tear streaming down her face. "Please don't go," her words lost to the sudden gust of wind that tore the card from the little girl's grasp. But Kagome didn't notice; she was still staring at that one spot where her parents were just at.

The card fluttered around in the air before settling down in a puddle of water on the side of the street. The words, "Come Home Soon," had already begun to wash away.

That night she knew something was wrong. Clutching her blanket, Kagome had heard the worst news of her life. Her parents had died in the plane crash that they were so desperate to make. The shock she felt left her utterly speechless. She couldn't understand why they would leave her. _"I thought they loved me?"_ she thought. A shallow emptiness welled up inside her, before she burst into tears. Sitting there all alone, with no one to comfort her, she felt lost with no direction.

**End Flashback…..**

Kagome sat there with red stained eyes, _"That was the last time I saw them. Why didn't I come down when she asked. If I only came down sooner I would have been able to say I love them. _A sudden thought occurred to her making her choke back tears, "I never got to say goodbye.

* * *

**Hope you liked it... next chapter will be mainly about Sesshoumaru**


End file.
